


Where We Come Alive

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, No Hale Fire, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: After the fire that doesn't happen, Talia sends Derek away to study abroad.Peter protested, of course. He continues to protest."The last thing Derek needs is to be away from his pack!" Peter tells his sister, but his rationale falls on deaf ears.So after long months, Peter defies his sister and leaves the country.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Comments: 35
Kudos: 428





	Where We Come Alive

After the fire that doesn't happen, Talia sends Derek away to study abroad.

Peter protested, of course. He continues to protest. 

"The last thing Derek needs is to be away from his pack!" Peter tells his sister, but his rationale falls on deaf ears.

So after long months, Peter defies his sister and leaves the country.

He heads straight for Derek. He's missed the kid, and from the sometimes-tearful phone conversations, he knows Derek misses him too. Well, he misses the pack, and Peter's a good stand-in since he's one of the only ones who keeps in frequent contact.

Peter could kill Talia for doing this to the boy. Derek has enough problems stemming from his relationship with Kate Argent. Not to mention what happened with his previous girlfriend. Her death is what opened up a spot for the huntress to slip in, and now?

Well, Peter is afraid of what might be going on across the ocean where there's no one to keep an eye on Derek but a local alpha who only vaguely cares about the Hales.

The decision to surprise Derek isn't made lightly. Peter needs to know what Derek is up to. How he _really_ is, not just how he says he is in their texts and phone calls.

So he doesn't immediately tell Derek he's there in Paris. He watches, first.

It's not stalking when it's coming from a place of love, right?

But Derek isn't doing anything reckless like Peter worried he might be. Derek studies, and attends classes and workshops, and then he goes back to his little flat and stays there, alone, until the new day begins.

It seems incredibly lonely.

Once Peter is assured that Derek isn't living dangerously, he texts him. 

_I have a surprise for you_

He waits outside Derek's building, remains until Derek texts back. 

_What is it?_

Peter smiles and knocks on the door. Derek opens it soon enough, and when he sees Peter, he just stands there, staring, for a long moment.   
The time gives Peter a chance to take in Derek's appearance. Somehow in the last few months, the boy has become more of a man. He's taller, broader, and somehow sexier. Which Peter shouldn't appreciate since this is his nephew, but he can't seem to help it.

"Peter?" Derek asks tremulously, as though Peter might be a mirage.

Peter spreads his arms as if to say, 'Here I am.' Derek takes that as permission to hug.

Derek takes deep, gulping breaths of Peter's scent. Peter takes the opportunity to do the same. Derek smells good. Not like the pack, though. Like something else. And he doesn't smell nearly enough like Peter, he thinks, so he gets to work scenting him then and there.

Somehow, the door gets closed, and they stumble together over to the sofa. Derek continues to hold on, and Peter nuzzles his neck and the side of his head. 

"Missed you so much," Derek mumbles. 

Peter knows better than to take that as a serious statement. Derek doesn't mean Peter in particular, he's just missed the pack altogether and Peter is there, making a good stand-in for the rest.

But then Derek snuggles more and begins to smell like desire on top of the other alluring scent Peter can't put his finger on, and Peter's not so sure anymore.

"Missed you too, pup," Peter replies. He keeps his voice steady even though he's feeling anything but.

He realizes he's hard and throbbing in his jeans about the same time Derek does. But instead of being put off, the way he should be, Derek just moves closer and offers his throat. 

Peter groans at the sight. "Oh, Derek, we really shouldn't."

"Why not?" Derek asks, a challenging glint in his eye. How can Peter back down from that?

"I think you know why," Peter murmurs, but he's already thinking about how to get Derek out of his clothes and to the bed in as few steps as possible.

"It's just you and me here. No one to stop us," Derek wheedles. "I can smell how much you want me." He moves his hand between them to rest over Peter's erection. "I can feel it."

Peter sucks in a breath, and then Derek steals the next with an inexpert but intriguing kiss.

Peter growls. He only has so much self-control when it comes to pleasure, and he's always been weak for his nephew. Maybe he never understood just how much, but he's starting to. He's beginning to realize a lot of things.

"You don't think we should talk about this first?" Peter manages to ask.

Derek licks his neck, then backs off enough to skim his t-shirt off over his head. "Let's talk later."

Peter's mouth goes dry. Derek's filled out a lot, in all the right places. 

Derek laughs when Peter goes still and staring. "Like it? I started working out." He doesn't give Peter a chance to answer, though. Instead, he starts unbuttoning Peter's shirt. "Not that I have anything on you. Yet."

Peter takes pride in keeping himself fit. It doesn't all come naturally. One his shirt is off, Derek takes a moment to look, just the way Peter did. 

"Can I touch?" Derek asks, as if he's suddenly gone shy.

Peter nods. "Of course. You-" _You can do whatever you want_, is on the tip of his tongue, but he knows better than to give someone that much leeway. Usually. He only holds back out of habit.

But Derek seems happy enough with the short answer. He reaches out and traces the lines of Peter's chest and torso, first with fingertips and then with the flat of his palms. Every touch is a brand, almost possessive but not quite. Derek's too innocent for that. Or at least Peter thinks. 

"Have you been with a man before?" Peter wants to know. 

Derek's eyes widen. "I… just a few. Nothing serious. But I know what I'm doing."

A sharp jab of jealousy stabs at Peter's heart, but he pushes the feeling away quickly. He has no right to be jealous. He does have the right to make sure Derek forgets anyone whoever touched him before, though. Peter intends to do just that.

Peter pulls Derek in and kisses him, hard and messy. "Tell me what you want, then, pup."

Derek flushes and looks at him with wide eyes as if he's surprised by the question. "I… Uncle Peter… please. I need you to fuck me."

The words alone send a thrill down Peter's spine, an electric current he can feel in his whole body. Even his fingertips tingle. Still, he has to know this is precisely what Derek wants. "You sure, sweetheart? We don't have to go that far. Or you could top me." He hasn't been fucked in years, but the thought has immediate appeal.

Derek's eyes can't possibly go wider, or at least Peter thought so. "You'd…"

Peter smiles and nuzzles Derek's temple, not for any reason in particular, but just to be close to him. "We can do anything you want."

"It hasn't been great when… when I've done it before. I mean, when I've bottomed. But I still want you to. The thought of it is... yeah. Please."

Peter doesn't like to think of his nephew with other men, but he especially hates the thought of someone not properly taking care of his boy during sex. "I'll make it good for you, baby. I promise."

Derek bares his throat and moans. Such a perfectly submissive gesture and he probably doesn't even realize he's doing it. Certainly doesn't understand how deeply it affects Peter, who is struggling now to hold on to his lust. 

"Go take a shower," Peter says abruptly. 

Derek blinks at him. "I'm clean?" More a question than a statement as his bewilderment comes through.

Peter smiles. "I want to taste that ass before I fuck it. Go clean up."

Derek sucks in a breath. "Oh. Okay. Um. No one's ever done that before," he says in wonder. 

It's as Peter suspected, and as he's hoped. He's going to wipe the memory of those other men right away, and it's not even going to be a hardship. 

One last parting kiss, and then Peter pushes Derek toward the bathroom. 

"You don't want to join me?" Derek asks, hopefully.

"Not this time," Peter says. "Go on. I'm going to get undressed."

Derek nods. "Okay. I'll be right back."

"Take your time. Don't rush."

Derek smiles and disappears into the bathroom.

* * *

Being so far away from his pack has been hell for Derek, but he's taken it as his punishment. He's gone over what happened again and again in his mind and imagines nightmarish could-have-been situations constantly. He almost cost his pack their lives with his naivety and foolishness. Kate Argent nearly burnt them to the ground, and he would have carried the knowledge that it was his fault if he hadn't burnt with them.

But none of that happened.

He's had time to think, now, though. How he was taken advantage of, how he let himself be weak. How he'd hid his feelings for someone else and gone for someone as different as he could find. 

But now that person is here in front of him. Peter, with him. Wanting him. Finally.

Derek's not going to make the same mistakes he did before. He's not going to turn away from the truth — he's in love with his uncle and always has been. Peter's arrival is like a dream, like a perfect, sacred wish come true. 

When Peter gives in, when his scent changes to wild desire to meet Derek's own, it's as it should be. This is the right answer. Derek ignored his inner voice before, ignored the wolf inside him that pointed out Peter as the right one for him. 

Now he has to show Peter that he's more than just a nephew, more than another pack member. They fit together. Derek's going to give as much as he can of himself until Peter sees it, too.

Derek washes up in the shower, making sure everything — everything — is thoroughly clean. The way Peter said he wanted to _taste_... Derek's whole body is electric at the promise of that and more.

It won't be Derek's first time. He's been gone a while, and he's gotten lonely. He's good looking and has no trouble finding company when he wants it. But the few times he's bottomed… well, topping isn't necessarily better, but Derek's been disappointed more than once.

Peter promises to change that. The glint in his eye, the whiff of jealousy when Derek mentioned others, they give Derek a thrill. Maybe sex will finally be as good as it's hyped to be.

Maybe, as he's thought on occasion, he just needs the right partner.

When Derek comes out of the bathroom, a fluffy towel wrapped low around his waist, he looks for Peter. He finds him quickly — the apartment isn't that big. But what he finds makes his mouth go dry and blood rush to his cock.

Peter's utterly naked in Derek's bed, propped up on a few pillows, leisurely stroking his very hard, very large cock. 

"That for me?" Derek manages to say.

"Come here, pup."

Derek moves slowly, not wanting to ruin anything in a rush. When he's close, Peter reaches out with one hand to pull him even closer. He tugs at the top of Derek's towel, and it comes undone to fall down in a damp heap on the floor. 

Derek's taken pride in the way he's filled out, the way he's worked to make his body look even better than it did. He's confident in most situations, but with Peter, he's still got a little doubt. What if Peter looks at him and still sees a kid?

But the way Peter's looking at him now, his eyes dark and his scent sharpening even more with desire, makes Derek realize Peter doesn't see him as the scrawny teen he used to be. 

Derek is still as Peter takes him in, unwilling to hurry the moment. 

Then Peter says something that takes Derek off guard. "Are you sure you want this, pup? Because I'm not some hookup you can forget in the morning."

Derek blinks. "Of course. I… Uncle Peter, I want you. I've _always_ wanted you. I'll take anything you can give me. I don't…" He takes a breath. Swallows hard before continuing. "I don't expect a relationship, but if you want that, I do, too."

Peter sits up from the pillows and pulls Derek onto the bed with him. His hands roam over Derek's skin. His palms are warm, and it should be soothing, but it's more like he's bringing Derek to life where he didn't even know he wasn't. There was something in Derek that was sleeping, waiting for just the right moment to wake, and now it is. It's a slow uncoiling of emotion, and every touch brings it out of him more.

"It won't be easy," Peter murmurs, but then he smiles. "Of course, I've never backed down from a challenge in my life, not when it's so clear that we can win."

_We_, Peter says, as if they are already a team. Together. Are they?

"So you really want it? Me?" Derek asks, needing clarification.

"I'm just figuring out how much I do," Peter tells him. 

Derek licks his lips nervously. "Kiss me?"

"Ah, sweetheart. I'd like nothing more. Well, maybe a little more…" 

Peter kisses him and smoothly positions Derek beneath him, so his body covers him. It's an incredible feeling, one Derek's only been able to dream of in the past. But this is real. Peter is here, kissing and loving and wanting him, and it's _real_.

Derek gets lost in it, in the sensations Peter brings out in him, so that he's only barely aware when Peter moves him so that he's lying on his stomach and Peter's behind him, spreading him open.

Licking him open.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Derek babbles when Peter's pointed tongue breaches him.

"So sweet. My boy," Peter says in a low voice. "Relax."

Derek tries his best to obey, but it's hard when it feels like every nerve ending is firing, tingling, sending messages right to his dick. He's so hard against the mattress, leaking onto the wrinkled sheet beneath him. He whimpers and bites down on the pillow, but the embarrassing sounds still come out.

"I want to hear you," Peter says. He's adding a finger, slick with spit and steady, slowly stretching Derek's hole. 

"_Fuck_," Derek replies.

Peter laughs softly. "Yes, that's rather the idea."

"Please, Peter." Derek shifts and rocks back against the finger inside him, wanting more, more stretch, more fullness. He wants Peter's cock.

"Patience," Peter says calmly.

"I need you," Derek says mindlessly. He tries to get up on his knees and is surprised when Peter allows it. 

Peter moves away then, though, and Derek has a moment of panic. Is he leaving? But no, he's just getting some lube from Derek's side table. How he knew it was there, Derek doesn't know, but he guesses it's a reasonable place to find it.

Then Peter's fingers are even slicker, and two fingers push in with steady insistence. Derek whimpers at the sensation, moving back against them, wanting them deeper. 

He forgets about 'deeper' when Peter crooks them to brush against Derek's prostate. Derek lets out another embarrassing sound, and Peter hums.

"Like that? Right there?"

"Peter, please, Uncle Peter, I need your cock," Derek babbles.

"I know, pup. I just have to make sure you're ready for me. You're tight, and I'm not exactly small."

The reminder of the size of Peter's dick only makes Derek want _more_.

"You're so lovely," Peter says. "You're doing so well. Just a little while longer."

"_Peter_," Derek whines.

Derek can feel his rim stretching, can feel Peter run his tongue along it as he works his fingers in further. He wonders what it looks like, wonders what Peter sees. It's almost embarrassing, makes Derek want to hide his face at how exposed he is, but it just feels too good for that. And Peter keeps talking, and every word that falls from his lips makes Derek even harder and more desperate. 

"I can smell how much you need this," Peter murmurs. "Such a good boy, you're waiting so patiently. I'm going to fill you up so good, don't worry. Just a little more."

There are tears in Derek's eyes now, not falling but definitely there. When Peter finally begins to push his cock inside, they slip down his cheeks.

"Shh, I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Peter asks.

"Feels good," Derek says. It does burn, there is a little pain, but it's overwhelmed by pure pleasure, and Derek doesn't want it to stop.

Once Peter is entirely in, his hands find Derek's hips, and he starts thrusting slowly. Too slowly. 

"Peter, please," Derek begs. He's not sure exactly what he needs, but when Peter starts fucking him harder, he knows. He needs Peter to just fuck him, take him over completely.

He wishes he could see Peter's face, but the way Peter's cock is angled and the weight of his body bending over Derek's back is worth missing out.

Derek's arms can't hold him up for too long. It's not that he's losing strength, but there's that something inside him that tells him to lower his head to the bed and present himself more thoroughly.

Peter makes a low sound of appreciation and starts to fuck him harder. It gets blurry from there, and Derek is caught up in the pleasure of being so wholly taken. 

"Yes, my boy, my perfect… ugh, mine," Peter grunts, his hands making bruises at Derek's hips that disappear almost as soon as they appear.

"Yes, always," Derek manages to say. "So close…"

"You going to come for me, pup?" Peter asks in a strained voice.

"Anything. Just. Please."

"Go ahead," Peter tells him. "Come on my cock." He reaches around to stroke Derek's own erection; it's barely touched before it twitches and spurts come all over the sheets below him.

Peter fucks harder for just a few more strokes, and then he comes with a growl Derek's only heard in the most intense situations. Derek turns his head and catches a glimpse of fangs and glowing eyes. 

They end up collapsed together, a heap of naked, exhausted limbs. Derek's never been happier.

Only one thing could ruin it, but Derek has to know.

"How long can you stay?" he asks, dreading the answer. If Peter has to fly out the next day, or even in the next week, Derek's heart will be broken.

"Ah, pup," Peter says, pulling Derek even closer against him. "How could you think I'll ever be able to leave you?"

"But you've got work, and Mom's gonna want you home to-"

Peter growls. "Derek. You're my home."

"What?" Derek asks, bewildered but feeling hope despite knowing it's impossible.

"I'm not leaving you. If I go back to Beacon Hills, it'll be with you by my side."

"But Mom-"

"Forget her," Peter says. "She'll understand once I explain."

"Explain what?" Derek asks.

Peter kisses his sweaty temple and smiles against his skin. "Don't you feel it?" he asks. "You're my mate. I'm yours. We're destined, and not even Talia will say a word against that."

Derek shuffles around so that he can prop his head up and look at Peter with wide eyes. "You're sure?"

"You aren't?"

And it all slots together. Derek only feels alive, only feels complete when he's with Peter. Before Peter arrived, Derek was just going through the motions, counting the days to when he could return. But this makes everything make sense again. The pull toward his uncle, the way they touch, the contentment Derek feels just lying in Peter's arms, they all point to only one thing.

"You're right," Derek breathes.

Peter chuckles and leans in to kiss him. "I think you'll find I'm almost always right."

"'Almost always,' huh?" Derek asks with a smile.

"Well, I was wrong to let my sister send you away. I should have tried harder to stop it." Peter looks genuinely sorry.

"She's our alpha. There wasn't much you could have done," Derek points out.

"Oh, I have my ways," Peter says in a dark tone. It sends shivers down Derek's spine. He's always known his uncle — his mate — is a dangerous man, but sometimes he forgets just how intense he can be.

"But it doesn't matter now. We can return… as mates," Derek says, getting a thrill from saying the word.

Peter smiles. "Well, eventually. I think we should stay here for a while. Enjoy our… honeymoon."

"Stay in Europe?" Derek asks. 

"Not here, necessarily," Peter answers. "We can travel a bit. See the sights."

Derek's been too depressed to do that once he was sent away, but now the world seems wide open. So does the future. Seeing it all with his mate seems like a grand adventure.

"Sounds good," Derek tells him. "But first, maybe we should just explore here a little more."

"France?" Peter asks.

Derek shakes his head. "Each other," he says lowly, rolling on top of Peter and straddling his hips.

Peter looks up at him, joy and desire shining from his face. "I'm lucky to have such a clever mate."

How can Derek argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, let me know! If you don't, just... keep it to yourself.


End file.
